Betrayal
by Olv1993
Summary: Slight conterpart to 'Lies'. Enrique could never stop his womanising ways, he just kept making mistakes.


I wrote this because we were given homework to write something using the title: Betrayal. So the first thing that popped up into my mind was my Songfic: Lies. I decided that I'd write something based off that fic and this is where this fic came from. I guess it kinda expands on that fic in a way and also names Enri's wife. XD! Bianca is Enri's blonde girlfriend and Rosetta is Enri's redhead girlfriend, at least, I think that's right. -_-'

* * *

Enrique Tornatore was, as many people called him, a playboy. He lived his life lifting girls off their feet, wooing and enticing them. He never knew about the pain they suffered when they found out he was cheating on them, some kept it to themselves and cheated on him, trying to make him jealous. Yet this never seemed to work, he would just think that they'd ultimately love him in the end, he was the kind of guy who thought all women loved him.

Rosetta and Bianca were two girls, who Enrique was able to keep by his side for more than a few weeks. These two girls were best friends, yet despite this, Enrique never questioned as to why they never fought over him when they knew that he was in an intimate relationship with both of them. In Enrique's world these two girls just didn't mind sharing him and he wasn't smart enough to suspect anything wrong.

He didn't even suspect anything when Bianca seemed completely fine by the fact that he was seeing other girls. There was this one time when a sixteen year old Enrique and Bianca were in the boy's bedroom, on the bed kissing, when someone could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Who is that?" Bianca asked innocently, he had previously told her that they were all alone.  
"I don't know." Enrique whispered and tried to kiss her, but paused when he heard another voice.  
"Enrique-poo! Enrique-poo! Where are you!" Shouted a high-pitched, nasally voice.

As he heard the voice, Enrique's eyes widened and he stood up.

"Bianca, get in the wardrobe!" He whispered as he pulled her off the bed and shoved her in the wardrobe before the poor girl could even say a word.

The next scene was something she never wanted to see or even hear. The other girl who had let herself into Enrique's house, he seemed to have given the girl a spare key, came into the room and they got into the position Enrique and Bianca were previously in. Enrique appeared to forget about Bianca as he made love to the other girl and made her wait in the wardrobe uncomfortably for hours. After the other girl had left, Enrique was shocked to see Bianca emerge from the wardrobe, but was also worried that she'd slap and dump him since this had happened to him before. She didn't though, she just smiled and left, which made Enrique think that everything between them was perfectly fine.

When Enrique started working under his father in their family business at the age of eighteen, many people thought he'd mature and grow out of his playboy ways. What actually happened was the opposite; he constantly flirted with the female employees, offered them pay rises if they went out with him and did whatever he desired.

Not long after this, he got married to a beautiful girl called Julia Fernandez. She was unlike most of Enrique's ex-girlfriends; she was smart, she was a dancer, she didn't want him for his money and she never wore clothes that were very revealing. It was a surprise to those close to him, if Enrique was to marry, they all thought he would choose someone who was dumb, rich and lacked sensible clothes. Even though he was now married, this didn't stop him from having relationships with other girls. Enrique was still in contact with Rosetta and Bianca. Their relationships with Enrique may not have been as intimate as before, since they rarely saw each other, but they kept acting as if they were Enrique's only girlfriends.

Enrique never saw the hatred in Rosetta and Bianca's eyes; he never noticed those fake smiles. He only saw them as toys, something to play and have fun with. He never was good at learning from mistakes nor realise that he was even doing something wrong in the first place. He didn't know that he'd made a mistake when he introduced the two girls as 'just friends' to his wife.

One late evening on his way back from a woman's house, Enrique hurried through the streets trying to get home and out of the rain. He had called Julia, to tell her that he'd be working late tonight, so that she wouldn't worry or suspect anything about him. He hopped up the drenched steps and tried to open the door, it was locked. He had no key and Julia knew this because she had asked him if he had it when they talked on the telephone. He knocked on the door and there was no answer. This worried him and Enrique decided to shout her name.

"Julia! Julia! It's me, Enrique! The door's locked and I have no key! Please let me in!"

He called her name a few more times until he heard a loud sniffle at the other side of the door.

"Julia?" Enrique asked. His voice was softer and confused. He couldn't understand why she was on the other side of the door sniffling.  
"G-go away!" Was the reply, which was almost inaudible.  
"Why? I live here." Enrique was unable to understand the situation.  
"Not anymore! Leave and don't come back!" The voice was a little louder and anger was present.  
"What happened?" He wanted to know why she was upset. He thought she'd tell him, open the door and he'd sweep her off her feet into a wet yet warm embrace.

Previously, Julia had a phone call from Bianca. She told her about Enrique's 'player' ways and that he'd cheated on every single girlfriend he'd ever had. Julia didn't believe her at first, but then Bianca told her to go to the address of the girl who Enrique had gone to see that night. There, Julia caught them in the act of an affair through a window. After that she hurried home, locked the door and cried.

Julia didn't answer Enrique, she just sobbed. Julia was so hurt by what she saw, she had believed that Enrique only loved her. Now Julia realised that Enrique had used his charm, persuasion and lies, which had been perfected over many years, to manipulate her and all the other girls he had previously toyed with.

Enrique sat on the step and waited in the cold rain for Julia to stop crying and open the door. Enrique was very stubborn and wasn't planning to give up, he kept asking Julia to open the door, but was constantly replied to with the sound of crying. He couldn't grasp how upset this girl was and did nothing to try and cheer her up. After a few hours of waiting Enrique stood up and left, it was incredibly late now and he was soaking wet. Julia appeared to not want to open the door anytime soon, so Enrique decided that he'd head over to one of his girlfriend's houses. He never would've guessed what happened next.

Enrique walked across one of the dark damp roads, not paying much attention as to whether there was a car coming or not. This was to be his final mistake as he was hit by a car, he never saw the smirk on the driver's face nor did he see anything ever again. He was found the next morning, stone cold on the ground, dead. Enrique's funeral was attended by his family and a few close friends, including some girlfriends, but Julia never showed up due to the pain she felt the night he died.

* * *

Unfortunately this was too long so I only got to hand in the first two pages because that was the page limit. I surprised myself that I exceeded it, (I wrote 4 and a half) but I guess I'm not good at writing stories that short and I think my handwriting might a little on the big side. -_-' I didn't reveal the killer because I wanted it to left to the reader's imagination of who it could be. It could even have been someone completely unrelated to Enri and they might not have even noticed they had hit him as far as anyone knows. XD!


End file.
